Strains
Sativa Strains * Acapulco Gold * Arjan's Ultra Haze No. 1 * Arjan's Ultra Haze No. 2 * Blueberry (Sativa) * Blue Satellite * Builder * Durban Poison * Early Sativa * Haze ** Big Haze ** Lemon Haze ** Neville's Haze ** Silver Haze ** Super Lemon Haze ** Super Silver Haze ** Utopia Haze * Jack Herer * Malawi Gold * Panama Red * Santa Marta Colombian Gold * Thai Stick * Trainwreck * Willie Nelson * Zambian Copper Indica Strains * A-K * Afghani #1 * Americano * Black Domina * Blue God * Butterscotch Hawaiian * Dumpster * Dynamite * Early Girl * Early Queen * First Lady * Five-O * Grandaddy Purple * Kush ** Blueberry Kush ** Bubba Kush ** Grandaddy Kush ** Master Kush ** Orange Kush ** Purple Kush ** Vanilla Kush * L.A. Confidential * MK Ultra * Northern Lights #1 * Northern Lights #5 * Nutcruncher * OG No. 18 * Oasis * Pez * Romulan * Starbud * U Dub * Williams Wonder * Yumboldt Hybrid Strains (The use of the term hybrid is to denote a mixture of Cannabis Indica and Cannabis Sativa.) * A-Train: (50 / 50) * Afghan Delight: (Indica dominant) * Afghanica: (Indica dominant) * Afghooey: (Sativa dominant) * AK-47: (Sativa dominant) * AK-48: (Indica dominant) * Alaskan Ice: (Sativa dominant) * Ambrosia: (50 / 50) * Amnesia Haze: (Sativa dominant) * AMS: (Indica dominant) * Apollo 11: (Indica dominant) * Arjan's Haze No. 1: (Sativa dominant) * Arjan's Haze No. 2: (Sativa dominant) * Arjan's Haze No. 3: (Sativa dominant) * Asian Fantasy: (Indica dominant) * Aurora Borealis: (50 / 50) * Aurora Indica: (Indica dominant) * Australian Blue: (Sativa dominant) * Avalon: (Indica dominant) * B-52: (Indica dominant) * Bahia Black Head: (Indica dominant) * BC Big Bud: (Sativa dominant) * BC Blueberry: (Indica dominant) * BC God Bud: (Indica dominant) * BC Sweet God: (Indica dominant) * BC Sweet Tooth: (Indica dominant) * Belladonna: (Sativa dominant) * Betazoid: (Sativa dominant) * Biddy Early: (50 / 50) * Big Bang: (Indica dominant) * Big Buddha Cheese: (Sativa dominant) * Black Russian: Blackberry x AK-47 * Black Widow: Brazilian sativa x South Indian indica * Blackberry: The Black x Afghani landrace * Blockhead: Product 19 x Sweet Tooth #3 * Blue Cheese: (Indica dominant) * Blue Dream: Blueberry x Haze * Blue Grape No. 1 (Indica dominant) * Blue Hen: Blueberry x Super Silver Haze * Blue Widow: (Indica dominant) * Blue Wreck: Blueberry x Trainwreck or Blue Dream x Trainwreck (needs clarification) * Blueberry: (Indica dominant) * Blueberry Haze: (Indica dominant) * Bubble Gum: (Indica dominant) * Bubble Wreck: Bubble Gum x Trainwreck * California Orange (Sativa dominant) * Cannatonic (50 / 50) * Cheese (Sativa dominant) * Chocolope (Sativa dominant) * Cold Creek Kush (Indica dominant) * Crimea Blue (Indica dominant) * De La Haze (Sativa dominant) * Diesel Super Skunk x Northern Lights * Dog Shit (Indica dominant) * F-13 Flo x Blueberry (Sativa dominant) * Fruity Thai (50 / 50) * G-13 * G-13 Haze (Sativa dominant) * Grape Mist (Indica dominant) * Green Crack (Sativa dominant) * Headband (Indica dominant) * Holland's Hope (Indica dominant) * Ice (50 / 50) * Island Sweet Skunk (Sativa dominant) * Kali Mist (Sativa dominant) * Kushage (Sativa dominant) * KushDee (Indica dominant) * L.A. Cheese (Indica dominant) * Lavender (Indica dominant) * LSD (Indica dominant) * Lemon Stinky (Indica dominant) * Mako Haze (Sativa dominant) * Malonica (Sativa dominant) * Martian Mean Green (Sativa dominant) * Mount Cook (Indica dominant) * Night Shade (Indica dominant) * Northern Lights * NYC Diesel (Sativa dominant) * Opium (50 / 50) * Pineapple (Sativa dominant) * The Purps (Sativa dominant) * Querkle (Indica dominant) * Quick Mist Diesel (Sativa dominant) * Sensi Star (Indica dominant) * Snow Cap Hybrid of Indica and Sativa. * Sour Diesel (Indica dominant) * Skunk * Strawberry Cough (Sativa dominant) * Tangerine Dream (Sativa dominant) * Tasman Haze (Sativa dominant) * Vortex (Sativa dominant) * Watermelon (Indica dominant) * White OG (Indica dominant) * White Rhino (Indica dominant) * White Widow * Xanadu (Sativa dominant) * Zilvermist (Sativa dominant) These are unsorted Cannabis strain's * Grape * Matanuska Mist * Matanuska Thunderfuck * Starlight * Sugar Baby See Also * Cannabis Strain Lineages Category:Strains